I'll Tell You Why
by Akie-chan
Summary: After the death of his mother, Itachi and Sasuke are forced to live with an abusive father. But what happens when Itachi finally snaps and what will the future hold for his brother and him? AU/OCC Rated M for Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Violence, Drug/Alcohol use
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for Bad Language, Abuse, Drugs and Alcohol, Crime, and Lemon and Yaoi for future chapter  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Genre(s): Family/Angst  
AU, and maybe OOC**

**A/N: Well I know I have other fics to be working on. I am. Just not right now…  
I wrote this up suddenly, sometimes you just get the urge to write something and when you start you can't seem to stop. So here is the result of that happening. I have always wanted to write something like this, but have never known what to write! But today I just scribbled it down haha. I have random paragraphs from the other chapter or chapter(s) depending on how long this takes me lol :)  
I don't want to spoil too much of the story or give too much away, but there will be rape in this story and another pairing come into it… but I don't want to say anything about it until that time comes!  
But I have warned you now, be aware there will be violence, crime, drug and alcohol references, rape, some incest, yaoi, and ofc the lemon.  
I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a review! :) Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my other stories. ****  
I also want to say sorry about any errors, I need a beta… Well, enjoy the fic. Review letting me know if you liked it… and if I should continue it or scrap it… (Sorry for the long ramble… O:_:O)**

**I'll Tell You Why**

2am, a Monday morning. I sat in the waiting area of the hospital quietly, my father by my side. He sat frigidly, his arms crossed over his chest and still in his suit as he had been to an office party, his face scrumpled up into a grumpy expression. My father was a strong man, he was a successful businessman. And thanks to him, my mother and I lived a comfortable life along with our father. But today was an exciting day, today was the day everything would change, the day I would finally have a baby brother.

"Father," I asked, looking up at my father. "Do you know when my baby brother will be here?"

He looked down to me, and placed a hand over my shoulder. "No son, I don't know. But it shouldn't be any longer." He answered bluntly, and emotionless. I nodded in response and went back to waiting.

It was rather long until the doctors arrived in the waiting area of which my father and I waited; my head on my father's lap as I woke up slowly from a deep sleep.

"Mr Uchiha?" I heard the doctor say.

"Yes…?" My father answered.

The doctor's tone sounded uneasy. "I have some good, and bad news Mr Uchiha…" He mumbled.

"Okay…" My father added, "The good news first please."

"Well the good news is, you now have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor's tone had lit up, but he sighed before continuing, "But the bad news Mr Uchiha is, that your wife, Mikoto Uchiha unfortunately passed away during the child birth."

_Passed away… what does that mean? _

I felt my father's body stiffen under my own. "Sh-she passed away?" my father whispered, I had never heard him speak this way before.

"Yes. There were many complications during the birth, and she passed away…" The doctor slowly spoke, "I'm very sorry Mr Uchiha, we tried everything we could…"

"Thank you…" My father spoke strongly. "Can… Can I see her, and my new son?" My father asked softly.

"Of course Mr Uchiha, would you like me to have a nurse look after your son while you do that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, thank you." My father replied, picking me up to hold me against his chest as he stood up.

I slowly fluttered my eyelids open, looking from the back of my father. I could see the doctor beside him as they walked through the lonely corridors of the hospital. I closed my eyes quickly as we arrived at the children's corner.

"This here is Mr Uchiha, I am taking him in to see his wife. Would you look after his son while we do so?" The doctor asked.

"Of course doctor." The female's voice replied.

I felt my father walk and put me down onto a cushioned floor, as much as I wanted to see where my father was going and to join him as he visited my mother and new baby brother. I was tired, so I remained where I lay, closing my eyes to go back to sleep, I'd see them when we went home. But in my gut… there was a terrible feeling…

I awoke to find myself in my bed; I rubbed my eyes and jumped from under the sheets I was layered under. I raced into my parents, expecting to see my father and mother tucked up in bed, with my baby brother in a crib next to them. The crib was there, but where was my parents and brother?

I wandered down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. My father was there, sat at the large table with a bottle of whiskey by his side, and still in his suit. "Father…?" I whispered as I walked towards him.

"Go back to bed son," He muttered at me before taking another swig of the sour whiskey.

"But it's morning, and where are mother and my new baby brother?" I asked innocently. Something didn't feel right this morning…

"M-mommy and your brother are still at hospital…" My father whimpered slamming the bottle against the wood of the table.

"Are we going to see them?" I asked, stepping closer to my father. He looked ill, his eyes were all red and swollen and he slightly resembled a zombie from the movies.

"No!" my father suddenly yelled, staring at me with fearsome eyes. He'd never shouted at me this way, never looked at me this way… what was wrong? What was happening?

Suddenly I was filled with fear and sadness "I want to see my mum and baby brother!" I shrieked as I began to cry.

"Well you can't!" He yelled in response, shoving me slightly as he stood up and walked over to the cabinets. I wasn't going to listen; I wanted my mum, and my brother. I ran behind him, pulling his shirt. "Take me to see mommy, now!" I screamed, tugging hard at his clothing. My father turned back to look down at me with same angry blood shot eyes. _Is he going to hit me…?_

But suddenly a loud knock at the door, snapped my father out of his angry glare. I followed him as he marched up to the front door, swinging it open to reveal my grandmother, my mother's mother, and her friendly smile.

"Grandma!" I whimpered, running over to her with open arms that wrapped around her waist as I reached her.

"Oh Itachi," She whispered sweetly, crouching down to wipe away my tears with a soft handkerchief. "There, wipe those tears away." She gave me a warm, loving smile just like my mother before standing up to face my father. I clung onto her again, shooting an angry glare at my father.

"Does he know?" My grandmother asked softly, rubbing the side of my face with her soft, creased hands.

My father grunted before replying. _What, do I know what?_ I asked myself as an uneasy silence slithered between my father and grandmother. She was just like my mother; everything about them was the same. The same smile, eyes and even hair, except grandma's was white and mother's was jet black.

"No, he just woke up…" My father sighed.

"Well, why is he crying?" My grandmother asked worriedly, and she gripped to me tighter.

"I… I shouted at him." My father spat out in an angry tone. My father was a grumpy man that rarely smiled, but something was odd today. Dad was shouting at me, drinking more than he ever does and Grandma was here. What was going on?

"You're drunk too, no doubt about that Fugaku!" My grandmother hissed with anger. She was just like mother, whenever she got angry at me or father. "I think I better take Itachi with me, at least until the day of the funeral."

"No, I can look after Itachi. He's my son, leave him with me!" My father growled, moving in closer on my grandmother.

"No Fugaku, Mikoto wouldn't have wanted her son to stay here with you when you're like this… I'm her mother, and Itachi's grandmother. Leave him with me for a while." My grandmother persuaded my father; he sighed and nodded strongly in response. "That settles it then…" My grandmother replied sweetly, then looking down at me, "Itachi, pack a few toys and your toothbrush. You're going to stay at grandma's for a while…" She smiled.

I nodded and ran up to my room to do as I was told, I wondered what was upsetting my father and what had caused my grandmother to turn up at our house early in the morning when mother wasn't here? What's a funeral, and_ where was my mom?_

I came back down the stairs, still dressed in my pyjamas and a bag with toys, my toothbrush and a few under wear and socks, plus a few things I usually packed when I went to stay over at someone's house.

"Oh, what a good boy!" My grandma laughed, patting my head as she stood at the front door waiting for me. "You ready? Get your shoes on and we'll go." She said, mumbling something to my father as I stuffed my feet into my shoes. As soon as I was ready to go, my father patted me on the head and said goodbye as I left with my grandmother into the cab to her home.

I stayed at my grandmother's home for a while, asking her day to day, when my mother would be coming and when I'd finally be able to see my baby brother. But each time I asked, she always replied with the same answer; "Soon." I was getting frustrated and bored. I _really_ wanted to see my parents again. It wasn't until my grandmother was dressing me into a black suit that she replied differently to my questions.

"When will I see my mum and brother, grandma?" I asked as my grandmother adjusted the black tie around my neck.

My grandmother, didn't smile like she usually did. Her mood was off today, she kept her concentration on my tie as she answered. "Itachi, there's something I have to tell you…" She sighed. "Your… your…" She slowly sniffed, as she stared hard at my tie. Her grey eye-brows furrowed and made her forehead crease more as small, soft sobs began to accumulate from my grandmother's throat. She began to cry. "Oh, how do I tell you this…" she whimpered. "Itachi…" She pulled away from me, her wrinkled hands on each of my shoulders as she stared at me.

"What is it, grandma?" I asked whimpering.

"You look so much like your mother, not much like your father like what everyone else says…" She trailed off, taking her hand as she caressed one of my cheeks with her soft, smooth hands. The tears were still falling from my grandmother's watery eyes as she caressed my face, staring at me lovingly.

I shook my head, "What is it, tell me." I begged. I need to know. What was happening, what's going on?

"Itachi…" My grandmother finally started, her tone and face serious. "You know how you're mother hasn't been around for a long time, ever since you were all at the hospital when you were waiting for your new younger brother?" I nodded. "Well, that day, your mother, she fell asleep. And she still hasn't woken up."

"Well wake her up." I replied.

My grandmother chuckled softly. "No, no Itachi. We tried, we tried to wake her up but she couldn't. You know what angels are, don't you Itachi?" She asked softly, smiling at me.

"Yes, I do." Of course I knew, I had read about them. They were God's workers, I had read about them loads in the bible.

"Well, Itachi, the angels took your mommy away with them so that she could live in heaven."

"But, why?" I asked.

"I… I don't know, Itachi. They just did…" My grandmother sighed, stroking the side of my face. 

_~Time Skip To 2 Years Into The Future~  
_

It wasn't until I was 7 that I realised what my grandmother was actually saying. My mother had died, and two years after her funeral my grandmother did too. Leaving me back in the care of my father, who now had become a worthless drunk, living off the money of his late parents who were also extremely rich. I had finally been able to accept the fact that my mother had died, and my grandmother too, as I now had my baby brother. Someone to love and cherish, he was the last piece of my mother I had left.

He looked just like her, his dark eyes were just the same as hers, his pale skin and his smile. Exactly like my mothers and grandmothers. He was my baby brother, and I promised to love and look after him till the very end.

Since my return, my father had changed over the two years I hadn't seen him in. Only visiting him twice since the death of my mother, my grandmother didn't want to leave me in the care of my father which led to a huge custody battle in court. My grandmother won of course, but she had died now, which meant the only living relative I had was my father. And instead of being thrown into a children's home I went back to living with my father, regardless of his new attitude…

My father was now unemployed, he spent his days and nights getting drunk. Occasionally stepping out of the house to do little food shopping, and a lot of liquor shopping. It left me to care for Sasuke, getting up early so that he'd be fed, fleeing to school and returning home as quickly as I could to make sure he was fed again and had his diapers changed.

My father was terrible at taking care of Sasuke and I. I had learned how to cook simple meals, and clean thanks to my grandmother before her death which meant I could barely look after Sasuke properly. I usually skipped school, skipping classes so I could come home early to make sure my precious baby brother was doing fine.

It wasn't until I was 14 that I decided to drop out of school all together. I was never in much in anyways so what was the point? I had made friends with another drop out, he told me about this group of gangsters who got money easily doing jobs for clients. So when I was 16 I was working for a mob of gangsters, becoming one of their best men in the business. It left me dealing with a lot of crime, and a number of killings. But I didn't mind, I was doing it for Sasuke after all and as long as I was getting enough money to pay for food and clothes so that he could eat properly, I didn't mind.

But over the years, my dad had become abusive, beating me from the age of 7. He had attempted to thump Sasuke a few times, but I wouldn't stand for it. No way would I let him hurt my brother, even if he was here and not my mother… it was the reason my father usually wanted to hurt Sasuke. He'd get drunk and stumble over to Sasuke, glaring at him, ready to thump him good and hard before I'd run in and push him away from Sasuke while he'd yell, "Mikoto! You bastard, you're the reason she'd dead!" Of course Sasuke didn't know what our father meant, he was too young to know anything, and I refused to let my father treat him like it was his entire fault. And in the end, he'd beat me. Sometimes causing me to fall unconscious and spend a few nights in hospital, but I didn't care. If it kept him from beating Sasuke or hurting him in any way, I'd take it. I'd take it all for him.

But all that changed as soon as I had turned 17. And by then, I had become one of the biggest and well-known members of the mafia; Itachi Uchiha. I was strong, powerful, and had plenty of money. I was taking drugs, dealing them and still beating, and killing people all for the sake of my little brother. My father still beat me, but not my brother. It wasn't until one night, I had come home late after a meeting with the mafia bosses and my father was still awake. He had been up most of the night drinking and was in his usual violent moods.

"Where's Sasuke, because if you touched him… I swear, I'll kill you!" I shrieked, running up the stairs to make sure my cute little brother had not been hit by my father, used as a substitute sandbag while I was away. I reached his room, switching on his bedroom light to examine his face. I sighed in relief as I found him sleeping soundly, not a scratch on his face. He had a small smile on his face as he slept, I pushed back his thick black bangs back as I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. By then my father had stumbled up the stairs after me.

"How. Dare. You." He growled. "How dare you talk to me like that!" He yelled.

I shot my finger to my lips to hush him up. "Sasuke's asleep, shut up or you'll wake him!" I hissed as I tried to whisper. But my father was way too stubborn.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled even louder, Sasuke grunted slightly. "You think I don't know what you've been up to Itachi?" He pointed at me as he shouted. He was so drunk.

I looked at Sasuke, rubbing his shoulder gently before walking out his room, pushing past my father as I switched the light off and made my way to my room. I wasn't in the mood for him tonight.

"Itachi! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled, storming into my room.

"What?" I hissed in response. "What do you want?"

"I know, I know that you're taking drugs and that you are a part of some… gang." He mumbled loudly waving his hands around as he spoke in a drunken manner.

I glared hard at him for a second. Wait, how did he know that? "How do you know?" Wait… "You've been searching through my room, haven't you, you nosey bastard." I growled in anger, as I pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Yes, yes I have. And you cheeky fuck. I can do whatever the hell I want!" He stormed up to me, back handing me hard. "Who do you think you are, huh?" He asked through clenched teeth as he punched me hard in my arm. "Huh?" He repeated, punching my face with a strong fist. His hard punch threw my head back, causing my body to follow after as I fell into my wardrobe. My back slamming against the hard wood as it shook. "Not so tough now are we…" he muttered, kicking hard into my ribs. I grunted with the pain. I was so sick of this life, so sick of all the abuse and pain.

I remembered I still had the gun in my coat. With great struggle as I endured the punches and hard kicks from my father, as he booted and bruised my body, I got a hold of the gun.

"You bastard, if it wasn't for that shit-head brother of yours, your mother would still be here!" He screamed.

_Enough, enough of this life... No more beatings, no more hurt…_ **BANG!  
**

**To be continued-  
Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You bastard, if it wasn't for that shit-head brother of yours, your mother would still be here!" He screamed._

_Enough, enough of this life... No more beatings, no more hurt…__**BANG!**_

I stumbled up. My body trembling at an incredibly uneasy rate. _What have I done? _I looked down at the body lying lifeless on my bedroom floor, dark scarlet began to pour from the flesh torn wound.

"I… I shot him…" What the fuck had I done? I _shot_ my own father… I really shot him.

The bang was loud and I knew that it would have been heard. I turned my attention to Sasuke, I didn't want him to see this. I flashed my eyes down to my father, then jumped over him as I dashed to Sasuke's room.

I swung open the door, Sasuke was sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes were wide and looked scared. I shut the door behind me and gave my little brother a sympathetic look, "Sasuke…" I cooed as I walked towards my trembling brother. I too was trembling, my hands uneasy and every muscle in my body was twitching. As well as my shoulder and arm, it killed like a bitch from the shot. "Shhh, go back to sleep." I whispered softly, sitting next to my brother on his bed as I wrapped my arm around him. Pulling him into my chest as I let my thumbs rub at his shoulders to comfort his body, we were both shaking.

I comforted Sasuke enough and put the 12 year old back to bed before returning to the scene of my father's death. The death I caused.

I had killed many times, of course I had, I was in the Mafia. But nothing could have prepared me for _murdering_ my own father. I had no idea what to do, so I decided to call a close friends I had made in the mafia.

Through my trembling, I managed to dial the number of the very person I had befriended, whom encouraged me to join the Mafia in the first place.

"Deidara, I need your help!" I panted. My voice was uneasy due to the erratic beating of my heart within my chest. I hadn't felt like this in ages…

Deidara didn't waste time asking what the matter was, and rushed over to the house.

We both stood over my father's dead body. It looked disgusting. The bleeding had prolonged, and I was shocked that I got a clear shot of his chest. But since I shot him, the blood had continued to spread. The blood draining from my father's body as he lay in a pool of his own blood. Blood I had drawn.

"Deidara, what do I do!" I panicked, gripping to the strands of my dark hair.

"Calm down." Deidara replied, raising a hand to me as he stared at my father's body. No matter how sick it looked, you couldn't take your eyes away from it, no matter how much you actually wanted to. "Well, we've dealt with many deaths before Itachi. I'll just call up the others and we'll sort this mess out, okay?" He reassured me as he turned to face me. I was still panicking; I couldn't rest until the body was out! "Okay?" Deidara yelled to snap me out of my panic.

"Okay…" I whimpered back, breathing heavily as I did. My chest was still heaving as my heart beat slowly went back down to normal.

Deidara promised to get the body out by tonight and told me not to worry about anything. After all, we were the best gang of gangsters in the city.

I tried to reassure myself, allowing my fellow members to help me get rid of any evidence as well as my father's now rotting corpse. I stumbled into Sasuke's room, I just hoped Sasuke would be okay. I sat at the edge of his bed, running my fingers continuously through the raven black hair as I watched his cute, sleeping face.

I had always loved Sasuke, sometimes in a way a brother shouldn't. I longed to touch Sasuke, to feel him and hold him in darker ways. He had been the object of my sexual desires since I was 12, but I didn't want to touch him and to express my desired feelings for him. He was still a baby to me, and I couldn't ruin our relationship with my sick and twisted desires.

I had fallen asleep on Sasuke's bed, waking up to find myself alone. I quickly jumped up, _where's Sasuke?_

"Good morning nii-san" I heard Sasuke say from behind me, I twisted my body to the side. He was still in his dark blue pyjamas.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Itachi… where's dad?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his brows as his lips began to tremble.

Shit, I didn't think about how I'd tell Sasuke where our father was. I didn't think he'd miss him in anyways. All he did was ignore Sasuke. And if he wasn't ignoring him, he was yelling at him, or throwing things at him, blaming him for the death of our mother, and occasionally hitting him before I'd step in.

"He, erm," I began before Sasuke walked over to his bed, plonking his body beside mine.

"He left this note…" He cried, rubbing his right eye and handing me a note with the other.

_Dear Itachi and Sasuke_

_I have finally reached my limits.  
I can no longer withstand my life without your mother, Mikoto. Therefore I have taken my own life, leaving you this note as proof that my death was suicide. I would like to apologise Itachi and Sasuke. I'm sorry I was never a suitable father, but now that I'm gone I hope you two will grow up better without me. And grow to be better men than I was._

_Fugaku_

It really sounded like my father. So this was there idea to cover up the death? It was better than having my dad's death on my hands.

"I know he was a rubbish dad Itachi… but will everything be fine without him? I kind of miss him now that I know he's dead." Sasuke sobbed softly.

I shuffled closer to Sasuke, pulling him into my arms as I embraced him lovingly. "Of course everything will be fine without him, I'm here. I practically looked after you since you were at least 2!" I chuckled softly as I stroked his back. "Yeah," I didn't know what to say to the last part. _Sasuke would miss him? _That man was a bastard, he deserved to die.

"Now that dad's dead… does that mean we're orphans Itachi?" I heard Sasuke muffle into my chest.

"Yes, we are. But, I'm at age to be your legal guardian. Good thing I'm turning 18 next week, otherwise we'd be in some poor children's home, waiting to be adopted…" I smiled, reassuring my brother that I was still here, to love and care for him like I always promised.

I kept him cradled in my arms, hugging my brother's small body in my arms. We were finally free, free of Fugaku and his beatings. Now it was just me and Sasuke forever. 

**To be continued-**

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Is it going okay? I don't plan to make this a romantic and loving fanfic like most of my others. This fic is a bit of an experiment for me should I say, hahah  
But I can't promise a happy ending.  
Reviews?**


End file.
